


Merry Christmas, Cassian Andor

by the_pen_of_gabriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pen_of_gabriel/pseuds/the_pen_of_gabriel
Summary: Despite Earth being long gone, some human traditions remained. Set in a time where Scarif's mission was accomplished without major losses, the crew of Rogue One celebrates one of those traditions.





	

Today was the day. Christmas. Now, technically, there was no christian faith, but as a tribute to the first planet, some humans made one day to celebrate not religion, but human tradition. Most of the Rebellion used this day as the one day of peace, where across the galaxy the Empire and Rebellion causes ceased fire. The group was unbelievably ready.  
“Cassian, who did you get?” pestered the small pilot.  
“Bodhi, the point is for it to be a surprise. If I tell you, we cheat.” Cassian laughed at his friend’s excitement. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just as excited however. With Chirrut and Baze standing in as parental figures, and little Bodhi being like a brother to him, Cassian actually had a family to spend Christmas with. And then there was the fact that Jyn was there, but he didn’t need to remind himself of that.  
“You okay there, Cass?” Jyn, as always, arrived as if she could read his mind. He simply nodded up at her.  
They sat in a circle, all facing each other, with one gift addressed to them in their laps. K-2SO had deeply opposed to celebrating with them, it being a “strictly human holiday”, as he put it, but Cassian considered him part of their family, and forced him to join in. Around their ship were hastily fashioned lights, twigs meant to represent tinsel, and decorations the crew had made themselves. Whether the entire ship looked like a child tried to build a treehouse and failed was irrelevant. Cassian thought it looked beautiful.  
“Who goes first?” Bodhi asked. He was smiling innocently up at K-2SO, absolutely terrible at the “secret” part of Secret Gift Exchange.  
“I believe, since this was all Cassian’s idea, that he should pick the first to go.” Chirrut offered, and Baze chimed in with, “Yes.”  
“Oh.” Cassian didn’t want to give himself away, so he decided to go with, “Chirrut. Chirrut goes first.”  
The blind monk dipped his head respectfully, thanking him for the opportunity to go. Baze handed him his gift. It was tightly wound but, with a shortage of wrapping utensils and seeing a lack of need, the gift wasn’t really covered. Chirrut unwound it to reveal a scroll, beautifully decorated but with no words Cassian could make out. Chirrut ran his hands over it and gasped. “How did you make this?”  
“What is it, Chirrut?” Jyn inquired, genuinely curious like the rest of the crew.  
“It is the Jedi code, written in my language. On Jedah, we speak mostly this tongue, but in the temple we spoke a different one, to read and keep secrets. In order to participate, a few monks converted that language to a written form, a language I could feel instead of see. This is written in that language.”  
“Now you guess who gave it to you? How many guesses do we get, Cassian?” Bodhi, in his excitement, cut off Chirrut’s amazement.  
“Uh, two? Three seems unfair, as you’re likely to guess half of us before you got it right.” Cassian reasoned two would be enough, maybe too much. One would be enough, but it wasn’t a competition, so two was just fine.  
“My first guess, then, is Baze.” Chirrut said.  
“Wasn’t me, “ the larger man laughed, “I’m not that sentimental.”  
“You were the only one who knew about this language. Not to mention, the only other one who can read it.” Chirrut defended his pick, but was reminded that he had another guess. He sat for a second and then guessed, “Kaytoo.”  
“No. it was not me.”  
Chirrut almost frowned, but was too happy about his gift to commit to it. “Who was it then?”  
“Me!” Bodhi practically shouted. “I grew up on Jedah too. I got Baze to help me with it, but I did know about it. The temples in Jedha City protected me as a boy. I always looked up to the guardians of the kyber crystals. And I look up to you.”  
“Thank you, Bodhi. I love it.” Chirrut grabbed the boy’s hand, a loving gesture he developed with the crew. Bodhi beamed with happiness, which somehow doubled when he realized it was his turn to open his present. He grabbed the box and opened it with haste.  
“Awesome.” The young pilot took off his old goggles and replaced them. Now on his head rested a new pair of stronger, unscuffed pilot goggles. “Thank you.”  
“Those are really cool, Bodhi. May I see?” Cassian asked. He wasn’t a pilot, but he loved Bodhi’s goggles. He knew how much his friend needed new ones, so he felt it necessary to make sure they were a solid pair.  
“They’re from Baze.” Bodhi revealed, shocking everyone but Baze.  
“How did you know that? It is statistically improbab-” K-2SO started.  
“I told him. I misunderstood the point of this game, so I asked him what he wanted.” Baze still sounded and looked pleased with himself. Judging from the overwhelming amount of enjoyment that flooded Bodhi’s face, Baze had every right to be.  
No one did anything else for a while, all messing with Bodhi’s goggles or listening to Chirrut read the scroll. Jyn finally reminded Baze that technically it was his turn. Baze, who had completely forgotten that fact, lightly apologized and grabbed his gift. It was a small, pretty box with string wrapped all around it. Baze let out a weird, confused noise at the wrappings, and gave the box to Chirrut for his help. Together they unboxed it, and Baze tenderly lifted out the contents. In Baze’s hands lay two kyber crystal necklaces, each with a different name engraved to a metal plate attached to the end of the crystal.  
“Kyber crystals?” Chirrut exclaimed.  
“With our names on them.” Baze informed him.  
Chirrut looked surprised, “Me?”  
“Was this you, Cassian?” Baze guessed.  
Cassian shook his head.  
“Jyn. You gave us these.”  
Jyn nodded, “I’m the only one who has one, so I figured you needed yours. After all, kyber crystals mean a lot to all of us. I also didn’t like how you two have been married for such a long time, but never got rings to show it. I guessed it might be because Baze doesn’t like to draw attention to himself, so I didn’t get rings. But necklaces can be hidden, like mine.”  
Her explanation was cut short by the two men wrapping her up in a hug. “Thank you, little sister,” Baze messed with her hair as they separated.  
Both men put the rope-bound kyber crystals around their necks and exchanged a moment of wordless love. Jyn, proud of herself and content with their reactions, decided to open her own gift. Cassian radiated with nervousness. He was her gift-giver. What if she didn’t like what he’d given her? He didn’t have too much time to dwell on that thought. She rapidly opened the poorly and pathetically wrapped gift Cassian had picked. It was noticeably small, but he grew confident in his choice. Jyn’s face brightened, smiling wide when she realized what she had been given. “Thank you so much!”  
It was a rebel insignia for the rank of captain, which Cassian mentally promised to attach to her jacket. He had been given permission to not only classify Jyn as a part of the Rebellion’s military, but also make her his equal. She had proven her worth and dedication to the cause time and time again. She deserved it. And from the look on her face, Jyn knew it.  
“This wasn’t Kaytoo, because he doesn’t even want me to be part of the crew.” Jyn joked.  
“That is not completely true,” protested the robot.  
“Thank you, Cassian.” Jyn looked at him, meeting his eyes and forcing him to turn away, red.  
“You’re welcome, Jyn,” he managed to get out.  
“Well I know who got you, Cassian, because I didn’t.” K-2SO announced.  
Cassian chased away the warm feeling he felt from looking at Jyn and replaced it with confusion, “Kaytoo, if you didn’t get me, then that means… You got yourself?”  
“Correct.”  
“Kaytoo! You were supposed to announce that when we drew names. The only rule to this was that you couldn’t get yourself.” Cassian shook his head at his best friend, but noticed there was still a gift in his hand. “Kaytoo, did you get yourself something?”  
“Why would I not? Everyone else was going to get something. I got myself a blaster, because I deserve it.”  
Jyn rolled her eyes but borrowed the gun to check it out. K-2SO and Jyn fiddled with it for a while, everyone happy with their gifts. Cassian watched them, Bodhi chatting with Chirrut about the kyber temples, with Baze occasionally debating facts when Chirrut told stories to the wide-eyed pilot. K-2SO and Jyn were comparing blasters, each defending the idea that theirs was the superior weapon. Cassian was content to just watch, not joining in any conversation. He was content with where he was. Around him sat the family he hadn’t ever known, each sharing their first Christmas together. They were happy, and united. That was all Cassian really wanted. Plus, there was still Jyn. Beautiful, intelligent Jyn whom he watched with the utmost adoration. He loved all of his crew, sure, but her? He believed he loved her the most. His sappy, hopeful reminiscing was cut off by Chirrut getting everyone to be silent.  
“What’d the talking stop for?” Cassian pulled himself out of his daydreaming.  
“You never opened your gift.” Jyn pointed out.  
“I do not need a gift. I have my family.” Cassian felt good, saying the word family. It felt safe.  
“Well, regardless, I got you one anyway,” Chirrut said, but did not hand him a box.  
Cassian, confused, asked, “What… what is it?”  
Suddenly, without warning, Jyn reached across the circle and kissed Cassian. He didn’t quite know how to react, but smiled despite himself. “Hey, you interrupted my gift.”  
“No, that was your gift.” Jyn laughed.  
“Someone had to make a move, and I knew it wasn’t going to be you.” Chirrut laughed and Baze joined him.  
Cassian stared at her, bewildered. “You like me?”  
“Force, does she ever? Jyn never shuts up about you. How cute she thinks you are, how brave and commanding, how Cassian did this and that and-”  
“Bodhi, perhaps we should give them some alone time.” Chirrut suggested and removed himself, Baze, Bodhi, and a very reluctant K-2SO out of the ship.  
Once alone, Jyn simply smiled at Cassian and took his hand. Cassian, content with his newfound family, home, and even potential girlfriend, soaked in their surroundings, the snow starting to decorate the outside of the ship, the fallen tree leaves that decorated the inside. He was safe, happy, and above all: loved.  
“Merry Christmas, Cassian Andor.”  
“Merry Christmas, Jyn Erso.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cassian Andor deserves the world so I did my best to write it for him.


End file.
